Falling From Grace
by AndiB86
Summary: A terrible tragedy, pushes Detective Jo Bonner into alcoholism. Last Chapted updated.....
1. A Day in the Life of

Disclaimer: I don't own the FOL characters. Just writing this for fun

Summary: Jo falls on hard times after something tragic happens to her

"Beep..Beep..Beep!" The alarm clock sounded off letting Jo know that it was 6:50 a.m. and it is time for her to get ready for work. She glanced at her husband of 10 years, Rick Bonner, he was still sleeping peacefully. _Lucky dog_, she thought, _I would give almost anything to sleep in._

After laying there for a few more seconds Jo finally gave up and turned the alarm clock. She throw off her covers and went to bathroom to take her shower.

At about 7:30 a.m., Jo was finally ready for work, she was dressed in her usual work attire, black leather jacket, long sleeved shirt, jeans and black boots. Since being promoted to detective last year, she was no longer required to wear the uncomfortable starchy uniform that she had worn since she became a police officer for years ago. She walked out the door and got into her black 1967 Cadillac. Jo received the Caddy for Valentine's day after Rick got his first big paycheck for producing a #1 album. It wasn't in that great of shape when she first got it, but Jo and Rick worked on it together in their time off until it was in perfect condition. They even let Jamie help them and taught her a couple of things about restoring old cars.

While Jo was at work, Rick decided that it was time for him to get up and take their daughter to school.

An half hour later, Rick and Jamie were ready for school. They both got into their new Jeep Cherokee. Since Rick had to take Jamie to school who usually had to drive the family car. That didn't really matter to him because he knew that his family was finally financially secure

They had struggled for a few years after Jamie was born, but when Jo got promoted and Rick became a more successful music producer both he and Jo had more money than they had ever had. Rick was totally convinced that money really did buy happiness, but Jo wasn't. Jo was a little uncomfortable with being "rich". Well, they weren't really rich, like Warner rich, but they were pretty well off, maybe even taken care of for life. While Jo personally loved the Cadillac and the renovations in their house and the move to San Diego, she didn't want to forget where she came from and she didn't want their daughter to grow up spoiled.

At Jo's work, Jo didn't have much to do but some paper work. She reminisced about her friends from Eastland, she wasn't able to make it last Thanksgiving and she really missed them. She was busy working on the case of Harley Matthews, a teenage punk who killed his parents and was missing in action. With the help of her partner, Cary Stewart, she was able to track down the teen and he was put on trial.

Flashback to 4 months ago...

_Cary Stewart, a very handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes enters the San Diego 12th Precinct office._

_Jo sits at her desk and talks on the phone. "I'm really sorry, Blair, but I can't make it this year. I'm very busy with work, but I hope that you enjoy Rick and Jamie's company."_

_Blair on the other end of the phone line sighs exasperatedly. "Okay, Jo but I just want you to know that I miss you and I haven't seen you in like 10 years. A lot can happen in 10 years you know... I could have brown hair now."_

_"I seriously doubt that, Blair. You would never dye your hair."_

_"Well, Jo, I have to go and get back everyone is wondering where I am at. Maybe, I'll come visit you sometime."_

_"I would really like that. Bye Blair."_

_"Bye Jo."_

_And with that they both hung up. _

_"Hey Bonner, guess what I just heard?"_

_"What Stewie?"_

_"Oh come on, you know I hate it when you call me that."_

_"...And that is exactly why Stewie is your nickname."Jo teased._

_Jo's partner had come and told her the latest news about the case they were working on. _

_Blair went back to the group, and couldn't help but think of the sad tone Jo had in her voice as they were talking on the phone. She wondered if Jo and Rick were having problems. She made a mental note to keep her word and visit Jo soon._

Jo snapped back to reality, that was the last time she talked to Blair.

They both have gotten so busy. Jo with her police work and Blair was in the process of visiting all her hotels and making sure everything was up to par.

Jo tapped her pencil on her desk just out of sheer boredom when a familiar blonde walked in.


	2. Bad News

Chapter 2

"Hey, Bonner. I've got a new case for you."

"Really? Good, I've been completely bored out of my skull here. Not that I sit here waiting for crime to happen I just want to get out of here and catch the bad guys."

"Yeah, yeah. I get what you mean, Jo" replied Captain Jean Russell, Jo's superior in the precinct.

Jo always thought that when she first came to this precinct, that the Captain resembled Doris Day, that's why she was never intimidated by her boss. But Jo learned that looks can be deceiving, it turns out "Doris Day", who stands only 5'1 and is in her mid 40s is a tough old broad. Once when Jo was 2 minutes late Captain Russell completely let Jo have it. Jo felt as if she had come home after a date past curfew. She takes no crap from anyone and she doesn't really laugh, but Jo admires her anyway.

"You see these pictures, Jo?"

"Yeah, Cap, who are these people?"

"These are the victims of James Ballin. He has hijacked 4 cars in the past month and has killed everyone of the passengers. These are the passengers of the cars he hijacked."

"Bullet wound, knife wound, strangulation and what is this last one?"

"The last one died from a major blow to the head. Apparently the sicko, pretends to be a hitchhiker and he hitches a ride with some lonely travelers and passersby."

"...and he likes to kill them in a different way each time apparently. How do you know it's Ballin? Were there any eyewitnesses?

"The last victim was killed near a gas station. Some newlywed couple spotted Ballin in the passenger side of the car and they came forward with information after hearing about the murder."

"Have you checked Ballin's record?"

"Yeah, he has been in an out of foster homes his whole life. He went to reform school, "juvy" for arson and robberies he has committed. He was sent to prison two years ago, for nearly beating a guy to death, but he was eligible for parole and got out with good behavior."

Jo sighs dramatically, "Of course he did. So are there any leads of where he might be at?"

"He said to still be in the area somewhere, driving an old white Volkswagen van. Do you think you and Cary can handle this case?"

"Yes, cap. We are a great team, just look at our past experiences. Apparently we always get our man."

"Okay, Jo. Please find this guy, its freaks like these who exacerbate my insomnia."

"Yes ma'am!"

Jo runs off to find Cary, and together they get into Cary's old Toyota Corolla to do some investigating.

"Jo, I just don't understand why do we always have to take my piece of crap car. Why can't we take your sweet ride."

"Because, it is a sweet ride, and I don't want anything to happen to it. It is like my baby, my second baby to Jamie. Besides you should be glad that you have a "piece of crap car", many people who are stuck riding the city bus, would give their right arm for a "piece of crap car".

"Do you always have to talk in quotations?" Cary grinned wickedly.

"Only when I am around you, now let's get serious." Just as Jo gives her snarky remark her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs. Joanne Bonner?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Rich Hamilton of St. Luke's Hospital, I have some terrible news for you."

"Well, what is it?" Came Jo's angry question. She was getting nervous and sick to her stomach. _Please don't let it be Jamie, please don't let it be Jamie..."_

"Your daughter has been in an accident..." the doctor continued to talk to Jo as soothingly as possible even though he knew no matter how gentle he put his words they wouldn't take the pain away.

Jo hung up the phone with angry hot tears streaming down her face.

"St Luke's Hospital, go there now!" Jo practically screamed at Cary.

"Jo, what's wrong? Who's at the hospital?" Cary asked genuinely concerned for Jo and her family.

"Jamie is dying."


	3. All Alone

Jo continues staring out the window from her living room couch. She feigns interest in the blackened sky and raindrops accompanied by lightning. She has always been fascinated with storms, but not today, she just felt like her whole life was a storm at the moment.

_My whole world has turned upside down in the span of two weeks. First, my beautiful, wonderful, brilliant daughter dies tragically by a car accident, then me and Rick get into a huge argument and we separate. Now, I am all alone. I feel dead inside, I just want it all to end but I don't really believe in suicide. I guess I am just stuck in limbo…_

Jo continued to think her dark thoughts as she played with her hair. After a while, of just staring out the window she cries herself to sleep on the couch.

Jo has continued this painful cycle since the night she found out her daughter died, which was over two weeks ago.

After a couple of hours of restless sleep, Jo wakes up abruptly.

"Whenever I close my eyes, I see is her face…" Jo speaks quietly to herself.

After staring blankly into space for a few moments, Jo decides that she is thirsty and she wants something to drink.

Jo stands up from the couch and stretches, then she goes in the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she sees nothing that will quench her thirst. _No milk, no orange juice, no soda and definitely no water._

Suddenly she sees one of Rick's old tequila bottles that she got him for his 40th birthday. It was completely filled, he never opened. _Rick was never much of a drinker, but then again neither am I._

Jo opens her cabinet and takes out a shot glass. She pour the caramel colored liquid into the shot glass.

Jo sniffs at the substance in the shot glass. _It smells like rubbing alcohol, that means it is really strong. _She glances at it one last time for swallowing it completely down in one gulp. _It burns going down, but I will take anything to get my mind off of Jamie and Rick and everything else. _After a few more shots, Jo just takes the whole bottle with her back to the couch.

Jo decided she needed to lay down, she felt a little lightheaded from all the alcohol but it was a great distraction from reality.

While laying on her couch, Jo presses the button on her answering machine. She had actually slept through 3 out of the 12 messages she received. The rest she just avoided and was too afraid to listen to until now.

She got a message from Cary and the Captain, asking how she was and letting her know that she should take another couple of weeks off before returning to work. She got messages from Tootie, Mrs. Garrett and Natalie all wanting to give their condolences and offering her shoulder's to cry on.

_I need to call Cary and Cap back, let them know that I will be taking another week off. I will deal with Mrs. Garrett and co. later, I could barely deal with them at the funeral, it was just too painful._

The next couple of messages were from solicitors, one of them asking her if she was interested in a college fund for her daughter, which made Jo cry and then laugh ruefully.

The final two were from Rick and Blair.

"Hey Jo, I know it's been hard but I can't see you right now. You remind me so much of Jamie, and that hurts. I know we have had our problems in the past, but I hope you will forgive me. It just hurts too much to be around you right now."

_I don't blame him, every time I look in the mirror I see Jamie. I know she looked just like me._

"Hey Jo, it's me Blair. I just wanted you to know that I am coming to town in a couple of days and I want to see you. I know you need someone right now whether you can admit that or not, and I want to help you. So, I will see you in a couple of days. Okay? Bye."

_Great, _Jo thought sarcastically, _I really just want to be alone and she is being just as pushy as she always was. _

With that last thought, Jo finished up the whole bottle of tequila and passed out on the couch.


	4. Seeing an old friend

The next two days are like a blur for Jo, she completely avoids everything and everyone. She stops answering her phone, letting her phone messages escalate to 25. All she has been doing for the past 72 hours is eat (barely), drink (mainly alcohol) and sleep. Of course she does get up to take a shower and brush her teeth, only to lay back down on the couch and sink into her dark abyss of depression

"I wonder what's on television, I haven't watched much of anything in a while." Jo says to herself as she grabs the remote.

Ding, Ding, went the doorbell.

"Ugh, who the hell is that? I have repeatedly asked for everyone to just leave me alone!" Jo exclaims out of frustration as she moves from the haven of her couch to answer the door.

"Long time no see, old friend." Jo stared wide-eyed at Blair, she looked exactly the same as she did ten years ago, she still dressed like the rich heiress she was.

"Actually you did see me, Blair, at the funeral. It was only two weeks ago." Came the tense response from Jo.

"I know that, but you didn't talk to me, though I don't blame you." Blair says softly while she walks into Jo's house.

"Well, Blair, why don't you just come right in and make yourself at home?" Jo says sarcastically because Blair already invited herself in.

Blair pushes the blanket off of the couch and sits down, Jo sits down next to her, but not too close.

"So…"

"So….?"

"How are you Jo?"

"Oh, I am just dandy. My daughter died and my husband walked out on me but I am just super."

"I'm glad that you haven't lost your sense of humor." "Look, Blair, if you came here to play games or fight I am not in the mood."

"No, Jo I didn't. I came here for you, because you are my best friend. I want to be here for you now, because you kept pushing me away earlier. I am not going to let you push me away anymore."

"Fine, do what you want!"

"Okay, let me get my bags. I'll be right back." Blair isn't even phased by Jo's angry outbursts or her animosity toward her. She knows that Jo is grieving and may even be depressed or else she wouldn't be acting this way.

This is just wonderful, she even invited herself to stay over here, damn!

After Blair comes back in, she gets herself settled into Jo's guestroom and she goes back and sits on the couch.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Jo said, trying to buy herself more time to try and avoid the inevitable conversation she knew she would be having with Blair.

"Okay, I'll just make a couple of calls while I'm waiting."

Jo walks off to her master bathroom and Blair pulls out her cell phone and dials her husbands' cell phone.

………

"Hello, this is Tad Warner speaking…"

"Hey hon, it's Blair, I just wanted to let you know that I made it to Jo's alright."

"Good, how is Jo?" Tad asked concerned even though he only has met Jo once, at his wedding to Blair.

"She's easily agitated, grumpy and trying to avoid me. Almost seems like old times." Blair joked. "But seriously, she looks like she hasn't been eating much and I have spotted quite a few empty liquor bottles in her kitchen."

"Just remember to be patient with her, she is going through a very rough time right now."

"Hey, I'm always patient."

"If you say so, Blair." Tad teased.

"Listen, I've got another call to make. I'll try and call you back later tonight."

"Okay, good luck with Jo. I really hope you get through to her. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tad. Bye." Blair hung up her phone and began to dial Mrs. Garrett's number.

"Hello? Is this Blair?" Answered the maternal voice that Blair knew so well.

"Yes, hello Mrs. Garrett. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I just can't seem to shake this terrible cold. I've had it for weeks now."

"That's too bad, I hope you are getting a lot of rest."

"Oh, I am. Anyway, don't worry about me. How is Jo?"

"She's exactly how we imagined. You know how she always gets angry when she's hurt."

"Yes, but it is understandable. Everyone grieves differently. When I lost Bruce, I was completely inconsolable."

"Mrs. Garrett, do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean, me coming out here in all. I don't want to be too forceful."

"Blair, I think this may be one of the most brilliant ideas you have ever had. Jo is in a very depressed state of mind, she is closing herself off from her friends and family. Jo needs you, she needs someone who will be "forceful", someone who will put up with her anger and get thought to her. I know we all loved Jamie and Jamie was a great kid, but Jo will eventually need to move on."

"Thanks, Mrs. Garrett. I don't know what I would do without your advice."

"I'm sure you would do just fine. I have to go right now, say hello to Jo for me. I would have called her myself but she isn't answering her phone."

"Alright, bye Mrs. Garrett."

"Bye Blair."

Feeling more confident and reassured that she was doing the right thing, Blair began to relax a little. She just needed the support of her husband and Mrs. Garrett, who was more like a mother to her than her biological one.

"Who were you talking to?" Jo asked startling Blair.

"Oh, I was just talking to a couple of business partners about my hotels in the area." Blair lied, she didn't want Jo to know the whole story of her coming down to visit her just yet.

"Oh." Jo sat down on the couch next to Blair, still putting as much distance between them as possible.

"Jo, have you eat anything for dinner? Do want to go somewhere to eat?"

"No, I haven't eat anything but I am not hungry. I would rather not leave the house at the moment. If you are hungry, you are more than welcome to find something to eat."

"Actually, I am not hungry either. I was only asking that because you look like have haven't been eating anything lately."

Jo eyed her suspiciously, she didn't like where this conversation was going. She tried to get Blair to leave. _Maybe if I agree to go out somewhere with her, we won't have to talk. I mean would she really want to talk about Jamie in public and risk upsetting me, no._

"Well, Blair, I haven't had much of an appetite lately, so, yes, I have lost a substantial amount of weight. You know what? I am kind of hungry, why don't we go get some pizza or something? I know of this great pizza place that is only two blocks from here."

Blair was a little perplexed at Jo's sudden change of attitude. _She is just trying to find any way to put off us having a serious conversation. Fine, I'll give her a little more time. I don't want to "mother" her._

"Pizza sounds great. I don't usually get to eat it that often, for some odd reason, Tad can't stand it."

"How can you not love Pizza? It is a staple in any American's diet." Jo continued her façade, reminding Blair of their years at Eastland Academy.

"I know, Tad is a very strange eater. Uh, Jo do you want to drive us there or should I drive my rent-a-car?"

"You drive, I don't really feel like driving right now."

"Okay, just give me the directions."

Blair and Jo go to Blair's rent-a-car and drive to the restaurant. Blair knew that once they got back, they would eventually run out of small talk and need to get serious.


	5. Blair's POV

**Author's Note**: I won't be able to update this for the next couple of days, school work and the fact that I am movingare getting in the way. I wasn't even going to update today, but I found a little spare time and figured I could at least give ya'll(I can't help using that word, I'm a southern girl.) this small chapter. I will try to update by Tuesday afternoon. I am also working on another Facts of Life story, one that will be more happy and less angsty, that chapter might be up by next Friday. Anyway, all that being said, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Christian-Aero-Captain, who has been my loyal feedback person and has inspired me to write the following:

Back from the pizza place……..

"Jo, you haven't hardly said a word to me the entire time we've been gone."

"Unlike you, Blair, sometimes I just don't feel like talking." she snidely answered as she got out of Blair's car and fished for her house keys.

"Jo…." Blair pleaded, she hated to see her friend in so much pain. She joined Jo at the front door.

"I don't want to hear it Blair!" Jo fumbled with her keys until she eventually got the stubborn door open. She always had bad eye-hand coordination when she was upset or nervous.

_Fine, if she wants to be like that, I can be mean too! I'll just have to be brutally honest, I think that's what she needs right now._

Blair carefully followed Jo into the house. She knew things were only going to get worse. Her best friend had a fiery temper, Blair has seen the wrath of Jo many times but she still prepared herself for the unexpected.

"Jo, would you just listen to me?" Questioned a frustrated but worried voice. She continued, "I know you haven't seen or talked to anyone for a couple of weeks. It's not good to shut people out, especially people who care about you."

Jo stared at her threateningly. She really didn't want to get into this with anyone, let alone Blair. "Blair…." she started angrily.

"No, let me finish Jo! I have also noticed that while you haven't been talking to anyone of your family or friends. You have certainly made new friends, Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo. I've seen the empty bottles all around Jo, it needs to stop. Drinking isn't going to bring her back."

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You come in here and try to tell me how to live my life. Your not my mother…."

"No, of course not. Your mother is so worried about you, Jo, that she has called me. She called me to tell me that her only daughter is becoming a reclusive drunk."

"Shut up Blair, leave my family out of this." Suddenly, hot angry tears streamed down Jo's cheeks.

_Things were definitely getting out of hand now,_ thought Blair. _Maybe, I am being too strict_.

Trying to diffuse the tension, Blair began softly, "Jo, I am sorry to be so harsh, but you need to hear this. You need help and I want to make sure you get it."

"I don't need anyone's help, I just want to be alone!" Jo heatedly stormed off and found a new haven, her bedroom.

"Jo?" Blair chased after her but found the door locked.

"Jo?" After a few minutes, Blair sighed heavily against Jo's bedroom door, "Fine, Jo, just talk to me when you are ready."

As Blair was going to her room, she heard Jo's muffled angry sobs.

She made a silent promise to make things better for her friend.

_I won't give up on you, Jo._


	6. Things Are Looking Up

After her restless sleep and a lot of thinking, Jo finally got out of bed. _She's just worried about me, everyone is worried about me. I need to reassure them before they call in a suicide hotline or something._

Jo quietly crept across her living room floor and into her kitchen. _Damn, I didn't realize it was so early, 7:00, I hope Blair is getting her 'beauty sleep' I'm not ready to face her yet. _Jo turned on her coffee pot and began to make herself some coffee.

After what seemed like an eternity to Jo, her coffee finally was ready. She poured herself a cup and sat down at her kitchen table, still in her clothes from last night.

I was being too harsh and oversensitive to Blair, I really need to apologize. She's my best friend, and I don't mean to push her away but it is what I do when I am hurting. I push everyone away.

Jo continued to sit quietly and think to herself when she seen that Blair had gotten up.

"Hey." Blair came out wearing a pink robe with matching slippers.

"Hey, I made you some coffee. Mugs are in the far left cabinet." Jo responded quietly with shifty eyes.

"Thanks." Blair poured herself a cup and sat down in the chair directly in front of Jo.

"Still take cream and sugar in your coffee?" Jo continued with the friendly small talk.

"Of course, how anyone can drink black coffee is beyond me." Blair responded with a wink, knowing that Jo drinks her coffee plain.

Jo fidgets a minute before starting, "Listen, Blair. I'm really sor-"

"No need to apologize, Jo, I am the one who needs to."

"No you don't, I don't mean to be angry or to push you away. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be pushy, or make things worse."

"Don't worry about it, Blair."

"Okay." Trying to lighten the mood even more, "I have just had another one of my brilliant ideas." Blair smiles brightly, seeing Jo chuckle. Probably the first time that she has smiled in a really long time.

"Another? Blair, I'm not sure if you have even had one brilliant idea." Jo teases as Blair lightly smacks her arm.

"Anyway, I think we should both stop apologizing and just start over."Jo pretends to think hard about this, stroking her chin. "You know what, Blair? That is a brilliant idea, let's start over." After a beat, she continues, "How are you and Tad doing?"

"Oh, we are just fine." Careful, not to mention anything that might bringsadden Jo about familyand her marriage she changes the subject. "Have I told you that I sold Eastland?"

Jo shakes her head.

"Well, I did. It was becoming too much of a hassle after I got married and started the hotel chain with my husband. I didn't really like the direction the school was going anyway. There was even talk of integrating boys into Eastland."

"Boys, not boys…" came a feigned mortified response.

"It just wasn't the same Eastland we grew up with."

"I know, but you just have to face it, Blair, we are getting old and the times are changing."

"Speak for yourself, Barbarian, I will never consider myself old." Jo laughs at the familiar nickname. "Well, if you excuse me, I think I will take a shower now."

"Yeah, you need it."

"Ha Ha." Blair walked off feeling in high spirits of being in the familiar rhythm of banter with her best friend.

As Jo watched Blair walk off, she realized that she wasn't as depressed anymore. Not completely happy, just not-wanting-to-drown-her-sorrows-in-alcohol type of mood.

……………

Blair got out of the shower and put on her bathrobe.

I haven't checked my messages since last afternoon, I better check them.

Scanning through her messages, she finds one from Charlie Polniaczek and some others that were work related. She decided to call Charlie back first and the rest later.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Polniaczek."

"Oh, hey Blair. How are you?"

"I'm okay how are you?"

"Okay, I guess. So, how's Jo doing? Have you gotten through to her yet?"

"I'm still working on it. We kind of had a fight last night, but we made up and she seems to be in a pretty decent mood this morning. She even made jokes and laughed."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Charlie's tone went from serious to ecstatic. "I knowshe hasn't talked to me in a while, but when she did, she was angry or somber. Thank you so much, Blair. I think you really are helping her."

"No offense, Mr. Polniaczek, but I don't see how I am helping her. We haven't hardly talked and…"

"Blair, you are helping her, just by being there. She wouldn't let anyone else come in the house and she wouldn't talk to anyone but you, don't you think that says how strong of a friendship you two have?"

Blair thinks this over, "Maybe you are right, I have to go right now and make some business calls. Do you think you can pass the news around to the family? I don't think I have time to make too many calls and talk to Jo at the same time."

"Sure, just keep me updated and I will take care of the rest. Thanks again Blair."

After hanging up her phone, Blair laysdown on her bed and stares at the ceiling in deep thought. _I hope he's right. _

……….

As Jo finishes getting dressed, she thinks of how her life has changed over the last month.

I have no husband andno daughter but for some reason I think things will be okay.

She picks up a picture off her nightstand. It's a picture of Jo and Jamie together, working on the Cadillac. She remembers that day well, it was one of the happiest days of her life.

Jo and Rick, but mostly Jo taught Jamie a lot about cars and how they worked. Jamie listened to her mother ever so intently, she always looked up to Jo and wanted to be just like her.

Jamie and Jo accidentally got oil spilled all over their clothes, but they were having too much fun to care. Rick took a picture of them laughing and carrying on, squirting each other with the water hose to try and clean up.

"I'll always love you, Jamie." Jo smiles sadly as she kisses her daughters face in the picture. She may have lost her daughter but she has not lost her memories.

Jo moves away from the picture and walks out her bedroom door.

"Hey, Jo I have a surprise for you." Blair calls to her from the living room.

"Don't you know that I hate surprises?"

"Not this one, you won't." Blair responds cheerily.

Oh great what am I in for now, Jo thought as she met up with Blair.


	7. Yet Another Old Friend

-1"Okay, Blair what is it?" Jo peered through the kitchen doorway.

"You'll see later now let's get in my car and go." Blair replied with a smirk.

"Well, where are we going?" Jo's patience was waning.

"Well, that's part of the surprise." Blair walked out the door and into the car, Jo followed closely behind.

"Come on, Blair, tell me!"

"No, I promised I wouldn't." Blair sighed and started the car.

"Who did you promise?"

"Myself, now would you quit bugging me?"

"I'm bugging you? I'm bugging you? You're bugging me?" Jo stopped for a moment. "What are we doing? I feel like I'm 16 again and I'm back at Eastland arguing with you over something stupid." She chuckles a little at this realization.

"Yeah, well old habits die hard." Blair grinned. _It is just like old times._

"Well, wherever we are going could you hurry up? The suspense is killing me."

"Yes, ma'am!" came the very sarcastic reply.

After 20 minutes of Jo still impatiently asking where they were going, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Blair, why are we at the airport? Don't tell me you are taking us on a spontaneous trip? Oh wait a minute, you would've brought all your luggage and about 3 men to carry it for you." Jo scratched her head, she had no idea what Blair's plan was.

"We are here to pick up someone, silly." Blair laughed at the confusion etched on her friend's face. "Now, let's go in, her flight should have arrived by now and I don't want her wandering where we are at."

Blair and Jo get out and walk into the airport lobby. After waiting several minutes, because of a delay in the flight, a familiar redhead walked by them.

"Mrs. G!" Jo exclaimed excitedly, she had not seen Mrs. Garrett in years. The older woman rushed up to her and captured her in a warm, loving embrace. Blair looked on a beamed at them. Blair had called Mrs. Garrett up last night to see if she was up to flying out impulsively, only if she was feeling better.

"How are you Jo?" Mrs. Garrett pulled Jo back at an arm's length.

"Some days are better than others; I guess I'm doing better." Jo answered earnestly.

Mrs. Garrett turned her attention to Blair and went up and hugged her. "Thanks for flying me out here Blair; you don't know how much it means to me."

Blair shrugged a little sheepishly, "No problem, Mrs. Garrett, I figured you would've wanted to see Jo since you haven't seen her in so long."

"Of course, I always want to see my girls." Mrs. Garrett smiles as she walks the both of her arms around Jo and Blair.

"I guess you'll be staying with me, right Mrs. G?"

"Yes, that is if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. You let me stay with you for so long, you can stay with me anytime you'd like."

"Thanks, Jo." The three women walked out of the airport and into Blair's rental car. They drove all the way back to Jo's house.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Blair asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"I don't know, why don't we have a little girl talk. We can just catch up with each other since Jo missed the reunion." Mrs. Garrett responded.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry I couldn't make it but I had some serious work issues going on." Jo answered guiltily, still feeling bad that she couldn't make it.

After quite a few hours of catching up and laughing at old times and stopping to eat dinner, Blair decided to give Mrs. Garrett and Jo a chance to talk alone. "I'm going to go make a few business calls and then I think I'm going to turn in early, if you guys don't mind."

"Goodnight, Blair." Both Jo and Mrs. Garrett said in unison.

As Blair was walking to her room, she thought, _I know if Jo won't talk to me, she will definitely talk to Mrs. Garrett._

………

"Jo, we've been beating around the bush about this all night. It's time to get a little serious," Mrs. Garrett spoke in her usual loving and maternal tone.

"I know, where do we begin…,"Jo answered anxiously.

"Jo, don't be nervous, it's me you're talking to." Mrs. Garrett placed her hand on Jo's shoulder. "Where's Rick at? Let's start there."

"Me and Rick got in a huge fight soon after Jamie died and we decided to separate. It wasn't an impulsive separation, though, we have been having problems for years. Rick is gone a lot and he is still way too immature for his age"

"Do you think that you are Rick are going to get a divorce?" Mrs. Garrett questioned sympathetically.

"Most likely, now that Jamie is gone, there is no reason for us to stay together. Besides, Rick can't stand to be around me anymore, I remind him too much of Jamie."

"That's understandable, you two are very much alike."

"I just miss her so much, she was my world." Jo starts sobbing uncontrollably into Mrs. Garrett's shoulder. After a few moments, of being soothed by Mrs. Garrett, Jo sits up again.

"I know that you might not think it right now, but things will get better. You may have lost Jamie but you have not lost her in your memories or in your heart. A part of her will always be with you. As for Rick, if you two weren't meant to be, then you weren't meant to be and you will find whom you were meant to be with later. Right now, I want you to concentrate on being happy and know that you are loved and you will never be alone." Mrs. Garrett hugs Jo again.

_Sometimes, I feel so much closer to my Eastland family than to my own family. I guess blood isn't always thicker than water._

Blair peers through the kitchen door and smile knowing that Mrs. Garrett has finally gotten through to Jo, knowing that they still need to be alone, walks out.

"Thank you Mrs. Garrett, for everything. You have always been like a second mom to me." Jo sniffles a little as she pulls outs of Mrs. Garrett's embrace to get some tissue.

"You girls have always been like my daughters."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now, Mrs. G., if you need anything let me know."

"Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight," Jo walks into her bedroom and closes the door to put her pajamas on.

_It's amazing how Mrs. Garrett always makes me feel better no matter what the situation is. I feel like everything will be okay now, I even feel like I am ready to go back to work. I miss Cary and I even miss the Captain. I think I am ready to move on with my life_, Jo continued to think uplifting thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Reunions

Author's Note: I think I might only have one chapter to this story left, maybe two. I've been debating on whether or not I should right a sequel or go ahead with another story I'm planning. Anyway here is probably the longest chapter:

Two years later…

Jo stares into space while she sits on her bed. She never realized how drastically her life had changed in one year. She was unhappily married to Rick but had a wonderful daughter named Jamie and lived in a spacious house in San Diego, now she is living in an averaged size penthouse in New York, dating her former partner, Cary Stewart and her daughter passed away.

Jo gets up from her bed, goes to her closet, and takes out a suitcase. Just as she is about to start packing it she gets a phone call.

"Hey Ma, how are you?"

"I'm doing good Jo, how about you?" Rose Polniaczeck gingerly asked knowing that has just been the anniversary of Jamie's death.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it will always be hard and I will never get over her death, but I feel better now. I know I have a wonderful family and friends that love and support me and will always be there for me, I didn't realize it before but I do now."

"I'm glad to here that Jo, we were really worried about you for so long after the accident. Remember, we all came up with a plan to get Blair to come and talk to you?"

"That was a plan? I did not know that," replied a very stunned Jo. She had no clue that her family staged an "intervention" and used Blair as the bait.

"Yeah, we figured if none of us could get through to you, maybe Blair could, after all she's your best friend and sometimes I think she knows you better than anyone."

"Wow, this is all very surprising. So you and Pops sent Blair to pull me out of my depression?"

"Well, yeah. It was, as Blair says, 'one of my brilliant ideas,'" Rose answered playfully.

"Oh, please don't talk like her now. It's bad enough that I've had to hear all about her brilliant ideas about the upcoming reunion."

"You're having another reunion with your Eastland friends?"

"Actually, this one would be my first; I missed the other one because I was busy with an important case. This time I'm able to make it because of my transfer to New York, not only am it smaller amount of distance from Peekskill, but my time is more flexible at the new precinct."

"That's great Jo! Have you invited Cary to go with you? He's such a charming and funny young man; I like him a lot Jo."

"Well, he is very fond of you too, Ma. However, yes, I did invite him and he is coming with me. Anyway, I have to finish packing and leave soon. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Jo hangs up the phone and continues anxiously packing. Even though she has kept in close contact with Mrs. Garrett and Blair, since the little "intervention" they had with her, she has not seen Tootie or Natalie in many years. She is not sure if she is ready to answer to many personal questions with them, since they were always the biggest busybodies of the Eastland bunch.

……

Jo is driving her Cadillac with Cary in the passenger seat. She has the radio on low, but you can very distinctly make a certain Righteous Brothers song.

"Tell me more about your friends, Jo."

"Well, Cary, you've met Blair a couple of times. She's rich and likes to flaunt it and she may come off as stuck-up or snobby, but she has a good heart. She's my best friend out of all of them, but I love them all. Natalie is very funny and has always been a writer. Tootie, I guess she wants to be called Dorothy now, has always been into acting and gossiping. She's very nosy. Finally, there's Mrs. G, she's like a second mom to us all and she loves to bake."

"You're very lucky to have two families."

Jo, finally recognizing the song after a moment of quiet, turns the volume up.

"This song reminds me of a time, when me and the girls went cruising."

Cary begins to sing, "…You've lost that loving feeling, oh that loving feeling…"

Jo giggles for a minute and soon joins in.

……

An hour or so later, Jo and Cary arrive at the Warner Hotel, where everyone is staying at in Peekskill. They pick up their key and take their luggage to their room.

As Jo is going back down to the car to get her other belongings, she runs into Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett.

"JO!" They all three scream in unison, as they practically tackle her into a hug.

"Hey, I missed you guys too!" Jo laughs a little nervously; she was never comfortable with public affection.

"You look great!"

"Thanks, Natalie, you look great too!"

"Ahem!" Both Tootie and Mrs. Garrett exaggeratedly cleared their throats.

"Okay, everyone looks great. Are you happy now?" Jo feigned an impatient tone.

"Ecstatic"

Cary comes walking in, carrying some suitcases. Cary puts his stuff down and extends his hand to greet the women.

"So, you must be the infamous Mrs. Garrett, I've heard so much about?" Cary shakes her hand and smiles.

Mrs. Garrett, immediately charmed by him, blushes. "Yes, and this is Natalie and Toot- Dorothy. Nice to meet you, Cary.

"Nice to meet you all, I've heard some interesting stories." Cary teasingly winks at Natalie and Tootie. "Something about a stakeout, a drive-in and some others I can't think of right now.

"Oh yeah, we had some interesting things happen." Natalie nods.

"Cary that is an interesting name. Are you named after Cary Grant? You slightly resemble him?" Tootie asks.

"No, I'm actually named after my father and grandfather. I don't really see the resemblance, but thanks, I guess." Now Cary was the one blushing.

Jo notices him blushing and laughs.

"I'll see you girls after I'm finished getting settled in my room." Mrs. Garrett starts to leave, but pauses to say, "again, nice meeting you Cary."

Tootie and Natalie also leave to do more unpacking, leaving Cary and Jo standing in the hotel lobby.

Jo laughs again. "Looks like you made a good impression on everyone so far, especially Mrs. G." Jo pats Cary and the back and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming, Cary, it really means a lot to me." Jo smiles genuinely at him.

"No problem, Jo, I like learning more about you from your friends."

"Oh, believe me; you don't want to learn everything." Jo pauses a minute, she remembers that Natalie's husband is at the hotel somewhere. "I know that you aren't too keen on spending the entire weekend with a bunch of women, so why don't you go ask Natalie where her husband is and you can have some male bonding to help balance out all the estrogen you'll be surrounded with. When I find Blair, we'll see if her husband came too"

Cary smirks and then quickly kisses Jo and leaves to find Natalie.

Jo continues taking her stuff up to her room when she runs into Blair.

"Hey, you came this time."

"Ha-ha, very funny Blair." Blair hugs Jo. "You do that as if we haven't seen each other in a long time. I just went shopping with you two days ago." Jo said jokingly, ever since she moved to New York, she hung out with Blair regularly.

"I know, I about died when you asked me to go shopping with you. For a minute I thought I seen a pig fly. Anyway, I'm glad you came."

"Where's Tad at?"

"Oh, he's at the car. When he comes in, I'm going to send him to spend time with the other guys. Speaking of guys, how's yours?" Blair smirks.

"Cary's great, we've been together for about a year but we are agreeing to take some things slow."

"Do you think marriage is in your future?"

"Maybe, in the much distant future, but right now we both aren't ready."

"I'm glad things are going great with you two." Blair genuinely smiles but her smile fades when she sees that Jo looks sad.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

"I just thought of something…"


	9. Final conversations between old friends

"What is it Jo?" Blair puts her hand on Jo's shoulder.

"Doesn't Tootie have a daughter, Tisha?" Jo asks so softly, almost inaudible with her eyes glued to the floor.

"Yes, she does. Tisha couldn't make it this year, though…" Blair's starting to see where Jo's getting at and gives her a sympathetic smile.

"Why couldn't she make it?"

"For one thing, she's made plans to stay with Tootie's mother and the other thing, Tootie thought it might be painful for you if she was here."

"What? I don't want anyone tiptoeing around my feelings!" Jo glared angrily at Blair.

Blair noticing some people in the hallway are starting to stare at them decided they should continue their conversation in private. "Jo, since we are closer to your room, than mine, let's talk there."

Jo nods in response and takes out her key card and opens her door. She sets her luggage on the floor and sits on the bed.

Blair quietly sits besides her and starts, "No one is tiptoeing around you, Jo. We, mainly Tootie thought that it would be painful for her to be here, since she's Jamie's age."

Jo closed her eyes at the mention of Jamie's name; it still felt like a knife going through her heart at the mention of her deceased daughter. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled sadly, "I guess you were right, it still does hurt but I don't want anyone to feel like they need to be careful around me."

"Okay, Jo, we won't 'tiptoe' around you anymore," Blair stands up.

"Thank you." Jo wipes at the unshed tears in her eyes.

"For what?" Blair looks at Jo with a perplexed look on her face.

"For always being my best friend.You've helped me through so much and I don't think I have ever thanked you." Jo keeps looking down at the floor.

Blair put her arm around Jo. "That's what best friends are for; we don't ever need to thank each other for stuff like this."

Jo smiles at Blair and they join their friends at the 'reunion'. Jo knows in time she will get better everyday and maybe eventually have another child. For the time being, she was content, because she had her friends.

THE END


End file.
